


The Internet Is Great (But Phil Is Better)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sad Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Dan gets really sad. And when even browsing the internet doesn't help then there's Phil who can always make him feel better.





	The Internet Is Great (But Phil Is Better)

**Author's Note:**

> i just love fluff okay? and this is a no-shaming zone.
> 
> let fluff heal your soul (its for free, great deal, the best deal actually, buy one get one for free, read now and feel better immediately, 100 % real and safe, tested on real life robots)

He felt a bit down. He didn’t know why... well he did know but the reason was so stupid and made him seem like someone who thinks too much of themselves so he rather tried to avoid thinking about it.

Instead he went outside and thought: “It will sure be better once I’ll come back.” It wasn’t.

He went to Phil and they cuddled for an hour. Phil told him how it doesn’t matter and how it will be okay.

But next day it was the same. The number of views was too small. Now this wasn’t about ads or money or anything. It was all about how it felt. This video, this one video, that he posted yesterday, was one of his early 2009 ideas. It was on the sheet of paper he showed few times to his first subscribers. He found it few months ago and he loved this idea. So he made it into a video… And it looked like people didn’t really like it.

Maybe it was the thumbnail. Or the title… Either way it made Dan feel really down.

Not to mention all the comments. So many of them were as always only “first” or “look at my channel” or the worst “click this/google this”. Of course there were some good comments but it just… didn’t feel good. And not even Twitter made him feel better.

From all the comments he got, it wasn’t really that much about the video itself but more about what he is wearing or his legs (why do people love his legs so much?) or his hair. And it just made him feel a bit mad and also really disappointed.

He made videos because he loved making them. He loved to express his opinions in a way which was entertaining and also looked good. But then when all he got were comments about his look… sometimes he didn’t know what to do. He felt discouraged to continue.

He even went to Tumblr to try to find something, anything, that could help. Sometimes people posted these really great and long thoughts they had about his videos. But not this time. Was the video too shallow? He tried never to go too deep in his videos to somehow maintain the entertainment of it. But maybe he tried too hard and it just wasn’t interesting?

“You are thinking too much of it, Dan. The video was good. They love it.” Of course Phil tried to reassure him it was good. He always did.

“I don’t know… They don’t really love it. Sometimes I feel like they just love me and watch my videos not because of what I say but because of how I look in it…”

“That’s not true and you know it. Many people can relate to things you say.”

“You say that when most of your YouNow chat is basically ‘clean me, daddy’. I just feel so down. I love when I can have a discussion with someone about these things. But when I read the comments I don’t feel like I can do that.”

“I am always here for you.”

“I know. But it’s not about that. Why do I have 6 million subscribers when they only talk about my legs?”

“Because you have great legs. But really Dan, stop thinking about it this way. They like your content and they love you. And maybe they comment about these things but they really think about the video, I am sure of it. Why don’t you talk about it this evening in your liveshow? Then you will get some real responses.”

“You think so?”

“Dan, I know your liveshows. There’s always that philosophical corner. So you can tell them about your video and what you had in mind. Now stop thinking about it. We are gonna watch some movie so you will feel better!”

“Okay…”

Dan wasn’t really sure about it but he still let Phil do as he said. The idea of talking about his video in the liveshow was actually really good. He often did that. Maybe he will get some good responses.

The problem was, Dan knew he was lucky, he knew he still got a lot of view and likes and comments and everything… but he just wanted someone to talk about it. He wanted to hear people say what they think about it. Maybe he wanted too much…

 

The liveshow was actually pretty good and he really got some interesting responses. He was actually feeling better now. People really thought about the video. It took him so long to make it and honestly these five or so intelligent responses (that he actually saw and that didn’t disappear too quickly) made it so worth it. He felt a bit sorry he can’t really talk to these people again because he would so like to hear what they think about other things… but their names were already lost and so he at least hoped they are happy he talked about their comments.

He went to their bedroom and Phil was already lying on the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. There were some people with great opinions.”

“That’s good. Wanna go sleep?”

“Not yet. Tumblr.”

“Okay.”

So Dan opened Tumblr and scrolled and scrolled. Now he actually enjoyed doing so when he wasn’t looking for what people said about his video.

“Dan, I was thinking…”

“Hm?”

“I never actually told you what I think about your video.”

“Really? Now?”

“I just told you how good it looks and that it has good effects. So… I wrote you this.” And he gave Dan a paper. “It always has written time when I thought it and then what I thought. Just… read it.”

So Dan read. There was a lot of “you look good at this time” but also some very deep thoughts and some funny remarks. And also small drawings of various animals.

The last sentence was: “I actually watched your last video after. And I wanted to like your video but it seems like you can only do that once…”

So when Dan finished reading it, he actually jumped on Phil and hugged him.

“You didn’t have to…. Thank you. It means so much. Thank you.”

And Phil just smiled and hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i hate dan so much and let him always suffer? i should stop. maybe write some phil-centered fic...


End file.
